


Agent(s) of The Rebellion.

by SpaceTrashCanFan (Sketchandcomicbookperson)



Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Clones, Force Shenanigans (Star Wars), Gen, Jedi Shenanigans (Star Wars), The clones are also there.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28200009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchandcomicbookperson/pseuds/SpaceTrashCanFan
Summary: AU where the trio are Rebellion agents and secret Rebellion leaders.
Series: Fixed it With Ductape and Canon divergences:Star Wars [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611604
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	Agent(s) of The Rebellion.

The agent had been waiting for Hera.

He was quite tall, that was the first thing that she noticed.

'Captain Syndulla' he greeted her with an nod, barely seen because of the hood of his cloak.

'Krayt dragon' she returned the greeting with an nod while studying the man.

His ship was bright yellow, an odd choice for an Rebellion agent who was wanted across the whole galaxy. Especially when he is rumored to be an Jedi.

'I have here the data stick for the Force sensitive children in your sector. The Inquisitorius are taken care of' he told her while handing a data stick.

'Thank you' she said with an nod and the agent turned around and the captain could've sworn that she saw an lightsaber hidden underneath an blaster and an knife.

'May the Force be with you' he then said and walked up the ramp of his ship. Within an few minutes, he had taken off and had left the atmosphere of Lothal.

* * *

On one mission, the Ghost Crew was approached by the individual who was known as "Ben" and was sent to warn them about the right hand of the Emperor who appeared to be on Lothal to eradicate the Rebel cell.

Hera had heard Krayt Dragon and Ben on the secure channel bickering about something about.... Raising children (?) and distracting Fulcrum successfully.

But the three of them did their job just fine. Bickering or not.

'That transport is an trap. The Empire won't transport weapons to Lothal this season' "Ben" explained and within an few seconds and to the surprise and confusion of Zeb, Chopper and Kanan he disappeared in the crowd.

Fulcrum mostly contacted them through the secure channel while Krayt Dragon and Ben were more active in the field and as strategists behind the scene.

It appeared that no one knew who they were.

Not even the Rebellion High Command.

But they were always right and highly reliable.

* * *

The child whimpered when they ran from the burning house, chased by stormtroopers and Inquisitors.

'Shitshitshitshitshit' Zeb cursed while throwing an stormtrooper at the other troopers.

'Please hurry up' Hera muttered while shooting another stormtrooper and they turned another corner.

Wrong corner.

Dead end.

They were cornered.

The Grand Inquisitor set an step forwards, sending Kanan flying and an silence fell when the young Jedi hit an wall. 

'Give me the child' he ordered.

'Over my dead body' Hera replied, raising her blaster and stepping between Zeb who was holding the kid and the Inquisitor.

'I can do that' the Inquisitor growled and ignited his lightsaber and raising the weapon while using the Force to keep her in place. 

Then something happened.

Blades clashed in violence and the Grand Inquisitor froze in confusion and shock when his attack was parried by an pair of chalk white sabers.

'Sorry we are late, traffic is killer' someone else joked and landed in front of the stunned bucket heads, before launching them with the Force into an wall.

'You good?' Krayt Dragon asked.

'You people are lucky I am not alone' Fulcrum said and she kicked the Grand Inquisitor in his stomach, sending him flying into some stormtroopers.

'Alright, boys. Cover us' she then said and people appeared on the rooftops and started firing at the stormtroopers and Inquisitors.

'You!!!' The Grand Inquisitor bellowed at the trio who paused and raised their lightsabers in response.

'Yes. Us' Ben answered calmly.

'You thought we had died with Maul?' Krayt Dragon asked with an chuckle.

'Yeah. I don't think so' Fulcrum added and the three of them lunged at the Inquisitors.


End file.
